


Mr Flustered

by anasticklefics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Diego catches Klaus taking pictures of himself in Diego’s leather holster. It’s Klaus’ embarrassment that makes him want to cherish the moment forever.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 5





	Mr Flustered

Diego hadn’t seen Klaus get embarrassed a lot in his life. Those two things just didn’t go together. His brother was too comfortable, too quick to distract from whatever would have Diego huffing as his face heated up.

This was why he so dearly wished he had a camera right now. Klaus’ face had never been that red.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice laced in a laugh he was trying to hold in.

“Nothing,” Klaus replied quickly, lowering his phone as if that would keep Diego from noticing it. “Just thought I’d try on your leather holster.”

“And take pictures?”

“Listen, how else will people believe me when I say I can look hot in anything?”

Diego did laugh now; a nearly hysterical sound echoing around his basement apartment. “You want the gun, too?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t _mind_ it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Diego entered the room fully, takeout bag in each hand. “I was only going around the corner. How long did you think I would be away?”

Klaus shrugged in that exaggerated manner of his, trying to steer attention away from the embarrassment still so evident on his face. “I thought it was rush hour.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually getting shy about this,” Diego finally said, unable to keep himself from commenting on it any longer. “Of all things I’ve seen you do, this is what you blush over.”

“I’m not blushing!” Only Klaus’ face got even redder now. “You just caught me off guard.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this is so fucking cute and I need to take a picture.”

Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, Diego went to point it toward Klaus, but he was raising his hand to cover it. “ _Stop_.”

“Come on, I need evidence too.”

“Diego, I’m serious.”

“That’s a first. Be still.”

A dance of some sort proceeded to take place, where Diego moved forward, trying to evade Klaus’ hands and snap a picture, while Klaus, still in the leather holster, moved backward with his hands raised. It was no mystery why Diego decided to resort to dirty methods.

“Hey, hey, no-” Klaus practically slammed his arms down to prevent Diego’s wiggling fingers from going further than his ribs, and Diego finally snapped a picture. “Unfair.”

“Aw, it’s blurry. Let’s try again.”

Klaus was merely moving backward now, his hands hovering uncertainly in front of him. “Come on.”

“Stop pretending you don’t like it.”

“You can’t use it against me like that- no!”

Klaus was properly laughing now, and while Diego was still snapping picture after picture he started focusing more on actually getting his brother’s sweet spots. They hadn’t done this in a while, mostly because Diego discovered that Klaus had no qualms about getting revenge and had been weighing the cons and pros ever since. Now though, in his already flustered state of mind, he found that Klaus’ reactions were different too. He almost seemed even more shy as Diego kept prodding at his upper body, and by the time they finally reached a wall Diego could trap him against, he knew Klaus wouldn’t be getting him back anytime soon.

He put his phone in his pocket and used both hands to squeeze at his sides. “Look at you, Mr Flustered.”

“Shut uhup!”

“What was that?”

Diego saw Klaus finally go from a flustered mess to actually enjoying the playful torture. He’d always found it fascinating how he could enjoy something like this, but it fit into Klaus’ character so Diego had never questioned it. He thought for sure that this would be something that would embarrass his brother. Not being caught taking pictures in Diego’s holster, of all things, but he reckoned he needed to stop trying to understand Klaus’ mind.

Moving upward to toy with his neck, Diego laughed along as Klaus squealed, laughter rising in pitch. He was rather squirmy, and Diego had to keep an eye on his flailing limbs, but he never once actually asked him to stop. Never once tried to actually push him away.

He’d always wanted to tease him about this, but it was lost on his brother. Grateful for this sudden blackmail material about Klaus finally blushing, Diego backed off to let him breathe. “I got some good pictures.”

“Great,” Klaus replied, his panting drowning out his sarcasm.

“I can’t believe you actually blushed.”

“I didn’t think you would be the sibling I would finally kill, but here we are.”

Diego ruffled his hair. “Cute. I need to see this side of you more often, Mr Flustered, or should I say-” A poke to Klaus’ belly. “Mr Ticklish.”

That was the first and only time Klaus ever blushed over his sensitivity being used against him.


End file.
